


Hors du labyrinthe

by orphan_account



Series: Miscellanes [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existe-t-il sentiment plus douloureux que la trahison d'un frère ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hors du labyrinthe

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : 1969
> 
> Écrit pour la communauté "31 jours"  
> Thème : 10 avril – Adversité

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ? »

Le visage déformé par le chagrin et la fureur, il martelait de ses poings crispés la poitrine de son frère, incapable de se retenir malgré le souffle qui refusait de gonfler ses poumons. Ses questions se perdaient dans les sanglots et les hoquets. Il avançait obstinément, un pas après l'autre, en même temps que Saga reculait sans protester sous la grêle de coups.

Il ne frappait pas si fort, au point que l'autre garçon fût obligé de céder sous son assaut incontrôlé. C'était juste que Saga ne faisait pas un geste pour se défendre, encore moins riposter. Comme si Kanon, en fin de compte, ne s'était pas révélé un adversaire digne de lui. À la douleur de se voir trahi par l'être qui lui était le plus cher, s'était donc ajoutée la conscience d'être devenu l'objet de sa pitié, sinon de son mépris.

« Réponds-moi ! » hurla-t-il, mû par le désespoir d'une situation sans issue.

Son poing s'écrasa contre la mâchoire de Saga, dont la tête pivota brièvement sous la démonstration de force inattendue de son frère. Il continua cependant de garder le silence. Les yeux baissés, il ne daignait même pas le regarder en face.

Chaque seconde égrenée pesait un peu plus sur la colère de Kanon. Sa lucidité, sa raison finiraient par lui glisser entre les doigts s'il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Et les dieux seuls savaient combien il était important, vital même, de rester maître de lui-même ! C'était l'une des nombreuses leçons que son infernal séjour dans le labyrinthe lui avait appris.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains et gravèrent sur l'épiderme des demi-lunes écarlates. Ses dents se mirent à grincer lorsqu'il serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de frapper Saga une nouvelle fois.

De l'autre côté du naos, Soheil du Triangle les observait sans mot dire, adossé contre une vénérable dorienne. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière qui traversait le troisième temple semblait tracer sur ses lèvres un sourire ironique. Le chevalier lui avait d'abord paru moins impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs… Et puis la réalité avait balayé les derniers vestiges de nostalgie, lui rappelant que trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé en présence de son jumeau et de leur maître.

Leur manque de réaction à tous les deux ne faisait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Comme il les détestait ! Comme il leur en voulait ! Ce qui grondait au creux de ses entrailles ressemblait presque à une rage meurtrière.

Il cracha au visage de son frère.

« Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes actes, lança-t-il en le fusillant de son regard d'océan déchaîné. Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Cette fois, Saga accusa le coup. Les mots de Kanon venaient de le frapper plus sûrement que ses poings.

« Pardon, souffla l'aîné d'un ton éperdu.

— Pardon ? répéta Kanon, partagé entre l'indignation et l'incrédulité. Tu me demandes de te pardonner, alors que tu aurais pu venir me chercher il y a deux mois de ça ?

— Je n'étais pas sûr…

— Mais sûr de quoi, merde ! Deux mois, Saga ! Tu m'as laissé pourrir dans le labyrinthe pendant deux mois de trop ! »

Son jumeau écarquilla des yeux remplis de détresse et secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner ! Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Kanon n'avait pas compris à quel point Saga voulait être sûr de ne pas se tromper de chemin dans les dimensions ; il avait eu besoin d'affermir sa maîtrise de l'arcane, pour être certain de percer l'entrée du labyrinthe et ramener son frère dans leur monde…

Aux oreilles de Kanon, ses explications suintaient d'hypocrisie et ses justifications manquaient singulièrement de force et de sincérité.

Soheil n'était pas intervenu une seule fois.

Ce n'était certes pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles ! Il avait eu le temps d'en rêver, trois années durant, seul et perdu dans cette dimension maudite qui étendait ses tentaculaires dédales sous le Domaine sacré ! Des larmes de joie, des embrassades, des serments pour sceller leur avenir ensemble et plus jamais séparés, ça oui… Et aussi les cauchemars, la souffrance de revenir dans un temple vide, un frère disparu, parti ou mort…

Mais la trahison, la lâcheté, l'abandon… Jamais !

C'était pourtant la réalité, si impensable, si déchirante fût-elle pour le tout jeune adolescent qu'il était. Saga avait réussi à percer le secret de l'Another Dimension deux mois plus tôt, mais au lieu de la mettre immédiatement en pratique pour sauver son frère du labyrinthe, il avait choisi de ne rien faire. Et d'attendre.

Kanon, lui, en avait usé à la seconde même où son Cosmos s'était déployé, faisant vibrer la multitude d'univers possibles concentrés en un seul point, déchirant le tissu spatio-temporel pour le traverser et quitter enfin sa cruelle prison.

Son allégresse d'avoir retrouvé son jumeau n'avait pas duré. Lorsque Saga avait avoué, et que Kanon avait compris…

À nouveau la colère enflamma son esprit, et son Cosmos s'embrasa comme un feu de paille. Il se jeta sur Saga et d'une main agrippa le col de sa tunique. Le plus âgé recula, trébucha. Ils chutèrent l'un sur l'autre, et Kanon, levant ses doigts libres, fit appel à l'arcane des Gémeaux.

La main de Soheil sur son poignet arrêta son attaque.

« Lève-toi, dit-il d'un ton traînant. Il me faut te présenter au Grand Pope.

— Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! s'écria Kanon en faisant mine de débattre, mais le Saint d'Argent affermit sa prise et souleva le garçon.

— Sans doute que non. Mais pour le moment, tu vas te contenter d'obéir. Saga, appela-t-il en jetant un regard au jumeau resté à terre. Il me semble que ton entraînement de la journée n'est pas terminé. Descends au Colisée, et que je ne te revoie pas avant ce soir. »

Alors que Saga se relevait pour filer sans demander son reste, Kanon se sentit tiré vers l'arrière du temple. Ils traversèrent le naos, Soheil l'entraînant derrière lui, et le garçon enfonçant ses talons dans chaque aspérité du sol dallé pour ralentir leur inexorable marche. Une fois à l'extérieur, Soheil le poussa rudement vers les premières marches qui s'élevaient vers la Maison du Cancer.

Le Libanais s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as tout à fait le droit de nous en vouloir, à ton frère et à moi-même. Mais dis-toi bien une chose, Kanon. L'armure des Gémeaux n'a pas encore choisi son porteur, et aujourd'hui vous êtes tous les deux à égalité. La maîtrise de l'Another Dimension est une étape sur la voie de la chevalerie pour laquelle vous avez été élus. Il ne tient qu'à toi de te perdre dans une vengeance aussi frivole qu'inutile, ou bien de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté afin de prendre possession de ce qui te revient de droit. »

Cette fois, ce fut Kanon qui ne trouva rien à répondre. Les dents serrées, il posa le pied sur la première marche, et se mit à gravir l'Escalier sacré.

~Fin~


End file.
